The Cresent Star: He waits for no one
by Vello
Summary: Hao has become frustrated in anguish without his brother, and makes a unexpected trip to collect his other half, things don't fall into place, Kyo original char puts a dent in his plan. YAOI Torture Romance Death and more! LONG STORY, reviews!


The crescent star

He waits for no one

CHAPTER ONE:

TAKEN

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(( Bondage Yaoi, Torture, Romance, Angst, tragedy, the whole sha'bang really…STRICTLY M+ ))

I apologize for the spelling mistakes, (If any, i think i got muddle with 'Witch' and 'which'...Somehow...) I'm drunk (I'AM!) and tired and don't give a toss…and I'm British…He he.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm adding an original character because he (or is it?) is going to play a vital role in the story witch I thought couldn't really be played by anyone else, there personalities just could fit it well enough, so hears the down low; (Yo…Um kinda. . . . OH COME ON IT'S NOT THAT LONG! D': you need to read it or you won't know some suffers later on in da'story.)

------------------------------

Kyo is supposedly a boy but I hasn't been proven since his faced his normally covered by a large cloth witch, is of during the first chapter, Kyo acts like a boy but sometimes acts famine with raised question to his/her true gender.

Kyo's spirit is Gando, an Asian male spirit with a cloth around his eyes and countless amounts of ribbons and cloth neatly rapped around him and a human shaped body, dimly blue skin, with is in fact a little transparent, with wings that spread from his spine and A star is impressed on his chest from when Hao had recently fought with them and scared Kyo as a 'Reward' for taking a blow to save Hao, but little did Kyo know at the time it wasn't Yoh.

Kyo has white hair with pitch black ends, it's _very_ scruffy, (If you've ever seen death note then he looks like Near, look it up if you can't picture him very well.) same height and age a Yoh, is actually blind but Gando gave him his eyes, (Later to be to in detail)he wears a large coat with a fur trimmed hood, often zipped open to expose his bandage filled chest and waist, (witch was actually used as a bra by Japanese women before well, the bra was made. :D I think.. ) He has large puffy black jeans, supported by bandages once again, (There to big for him.) ending just above his ankles with classic Japanese sandals.

Hope you like Him/Her, I put some though into him…I guess.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

****

**_Part I_**

The sounds of Yoh sleeping comrades could be heard a mile away, it was a little comforting to know each and every sound they all made while sleeping. Yoh knew they all thought of him as a leader, someone to look up to but he never thought of it much, it gave him the weird feeling of frustration and annoyance because no matter how much he tried to ignore it he felt like his brother…Hao, being followed by people, who really didn't need any help finding there own way.

Reminding himself that Hao _was in fact_ the bad guy, so he shouldn't really think of himself and Hao as the same, grinning to himself the classic smile, of a careless and carefree Yoh, he whispered as his eyes fluttered to a complete light close, "I'm not…like him….h-…" Yawning his body slide down the rock lazily falling to the sand floor, "..He's…the bad guy…the…b…"he fell to a deep sleep his body spread and slightly curled, feeling relief as his mind could escape the harsh reality, and the tasks ahead.

Hao beating again and again, reap tingly thrashing at the cracked, not dusting concrete walls, "THE BAD GUY!?" he shouted as the long haired shaman looked at his blood stained hand, only to have the blood crawl back into his wounds as the closed with a golden flash. "Yoh?…your trying my patience, your stupid grin…your stupid…laugh…"the last word hushed under his breath as Hao sat onto his blank and lifeless bed, falling calm under the moonlight peeking through his roughly craved window.

Opahco dared enter before when her master was in a great frustration, and screaming his brothers name endlessly, but as a well needed calm came over Hao's room, she slid open the paper doors, just enough to let her eye sneak in to look at heavy breathing monster ready to swallow any intruder whole with one quick leap. "H- Hao-sama? A- are you alright?" she whispered on just being heard, "No…No, I'm not alright the second I was born I wasn't alright, I can't handle our aching thoughts so away from each other Opacho!" standing back up, the monsters faced clouded by the shade of the moonlight, even the moon dear touch the face of the shaman.

"Opcho, gather several of my followers…I'm bring him home, I'M BRINGING HIM BACK NOW!" A gust of flames licked at the walls just missing Opacho as he slid the door shut, skipping of to do as his master says, slightly looking forward to new arrival, and humming to himself in a quirky voice, "Hao-sama will be much, much happier with his brother around, Happy, Happy…happy…"The voice trailed of, repeating the same word.

All of the team had found themselves a small but quite populated town hiding in the mountain, it was weird at first but the so found out that the mountain acutely had an spring bursting from it, so it was a well liked holiday spot, but of course the team had not the luxury of a holiday, the where staying at an western style in in the centre of the small dusty town, when Yoh, Horo, Ren and Kyo sat at. Ryo, Faust and manta where upstairs sleeping, they where the lucky ones to not be a so stupid as to miss every meal for two days.

The three teens glared motionless at each other, a trickle of seat leading down everyone of there foreheads, a loud and oh so need, 'go…' was heard from the disgusted Ren finding it hard to watch as his three friends each scoffed down a bowl of ramen, all racing each other to finish. Amidamaru, Bason, Kororo, and Gando all staring at the teens below them, watching anxiously to see who the winner is.

"DONE" a smug grin often seen on Yoh, was currently slapped upon the very prideful Kyo, holding out his empty bowl as HoroHoro and Yoh stare in disbelief, snapping out HoroHoro screamed, "WHAT!? You must of cheated or something, How could you eat that fast!?" staring at Kyo he was still grinning , Yoh burst out laughing unable to control himself and as did HoroHoro and Kyo after there little 'disagreement', with include a little bit of food throwing, head locking, hair pulling…not nice to watch.

Ren looked at Kyo for a good long time now, none of the three noticed though as They where all to caught up laughing at the pieces of noodles hanging from Horo nose and pretending he was Ren, (which was in fact a good impersonation, minus the noodles) and with a flick of his head Horo was quickly stopped dead in his tracks with the heart-stopping stare from Ren's eyes, Yoh and Kyo's laughs died down after period of time, _They really are so alike…It's weird._ Ren thought to himself as he glimpsed at Yoh. Just that second Yoh's head shot up, he could hear something in his head a voice, a chilling but familiar voice, Under his breath his mouth spelled out the name, that they all felt fear from hearing it, but none did, "Hao…"

Yoh's eyes turned blank, like he was being hypnotized, Ren still staring at Yoh said his name, only to be a faint mumble in his ear, his once visible friends became blurring and dark, all but the star that was placed on Kyo's cheek by Hao, it burned brightly and he could se that Kyo felt it, hitting his head on the table and screaming out in pain as it burned at his cheek, bright a discomforting sizzling sound as it glowed.

"Yoh…I know you can hear me, why do you hide?"

Because you'll hurt me…

"Yoh…I won't hurt you, you're my brother, your me…why would I hurt you?"

Because your cruel….

"Yoh…I love you, please don't say such mean things, come to me…why won't you come?"

Because…your evil.

"Yoh…Whose the evil one hear, look what you did to your friend…"

A small glimpse of sadness went into the young shamans eyes as he sat looking blankly, his body now shaking, fighting with all it's will to suppose the mighty flame that was clouding Yoh's mind, but he just wasn't strong enough. Climbing on top of the table Yoh fell to the ground only to cruel with both hands on the floor, now being held tightly begin held by his ankle, Ren clenched Yoh tightly staring him into the face, the Tao was extremely worried about both his friends, "YOH!" He screamed, as HoroHoro tried to calm Kyo down, Only to have the small boy scream louder in pain.

"Yoh…Your such a good boy…come one…come with me, quickly…quickly…before you friend tells them of out little talk…"

He…can hear you?

"Yes…unfortunately for him…the more we talk the more my mark will burn him, more…and more…and more…driving him crazy…"

It echoed in Yoh's head now making him furiously trying to escape from Ren's grasp, finally succeeding. As he did he quickly managed to run outside only to be quickly greeted but his mirror, standing a few feet away Hao let out his hand to Yoh, but there hands where quickly laid out of reach as Yoh was brought to the ground by Kyo, having HoroHoro and Ren drawn there weapons ready to give there lives for there leader…

The white haired shaman was in no doubt raw unspeakable pain, he was sweating and could hardly move, Gando, His spirit was rendered useless just able to give a small amount of his power to the small blind boy, yes, Kyo was blind but none of his friends new that, his spirit gave him the power to see, although Kyo's blindness was extraordinary, he could see the outline of people briefly, whenever vibrations reflected from there bodies, his sense of hearing and touch was _way_ and when I say 'way' I mean it, above average witch made the pain from the mark even more unpleasant.

****

**_Part II_**

The battle for Yoh carried on for 18 minutes, only to have Ryu and Faust join in, but that just made it even more humiliating, Hao was toying with them, all of them, easily evade every single blow towards him, the fire shaman was reading them like a book, and was beginning to get bored of it, so…he tossed it away. "Enough games…you fools aren't even fun to playing with…how could you possibly be so, so dim-witted to think you could hurt me, at all?" The spirit of fire raised from the ground as Kyo looked up in horror his body on top of Yoh finding it hard to keep focused as his eyes where quickly loosing his spirits last reaming Furyoku that laid inside them.

Now completely blind Kyo had forgotten what it was like to see things so differently, he hadn't even managed to get a look a Hao. The burn in his cheek spread suddenly, spreading across his face leading down to his entire body, trying not to cry he put his face into Yoh's chest, Yoh flinched slightly still in a hypnotic gaze, still and unmoving. The spirit of fires hand was coming towards Yoh and Kyo, the shamans screamed out and rushed over, limping and falling to the ground only to stride back up again, "KYO!" they all shouted now given up with trying to shout sense into Yoh, "WATCH OUT!!" To little to late.

The two weak and fragile shamans laid in the palm of fire, being warmed comfortingly, the burning gone in Kyo's cheek, Yoh out his trance but still Kyo could not see, the only thing he could see was the faint electric blue appearance of Yoh, Kyo would not go of his close friend, because Spirits gaze of very little vibrations, and since Kyo could not touch any think but Yoh to sense the vibrations it was no wonder the white haired, white eyed shaman was trembling silently.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice that shook him to the core, the voice that pitied the trembling boy so much it hurt, Yoh looking down at Kyo realized he wasn't trying furiously to break free, running blows at Hao as much as he could, as much as he could stand to. "You acutely look a little cute like that Kyo, like a deserted puppy…a stupid…little …mutt." grinning at his words Hao grabbed the boy by the coat collar, as if you would hold a puppy. Looking into his eyes he saw the blank and un changed pupils, that where strangely dull. Almost white, Hao Laughing loudly as the of shaman could only watch in gilt and despair, "YOU CAN'T SEE?! Can you?!" Hao smiled and cradled the boy only to have Yoh run up to him and grasp Kyo from his painful grip, failing at it.

"Ah…Ah…Ah, I don't think so brother." smiling the spirit of fire held Yoh down as Hao went frighteningly close to his brother, licking the side of his cheek, "Ah!.." Yoh squirmed falling under shock at his brothers actions, the long haired monster speaking into his ear his cool breath sinking in through his ear into his skull, "I'm going to hurt him Yoh, as much as you hurt me, And then…"Grinning as his lips hovered over Yoh's, "I'm going to do the same…To you."

Hao's lips where cold, but so, so soft and painfully strong, Yoh's lips bruised and turn broken after the long and lustful kiss had sunken into him, little did he know it wasn't even a percentage of the pain, and pleasure to come, it wasn't even an amount to be measured, it was so little compared to Hao's plan, which now included another, only making think more exciting and pleasurable, well, for Hao.

Ren screamed out, "GIVE THEM BACK!" only to have his call unanswered as his two friends where taken away from his grasp, flung into a pitch black fire, disappearing, but Ren could swear he could see the eyes of Kyo pin on him as he vanished making Ren's heart heavy, to much for Ren to carry…To much anyone should have to carry. Falling to the floor on his knees Ren stared in disbelief, as HoroHoro and Ryu tried to comfort him, only to be shoved away, "SHUT UP, GO AWAY YOU FOOLS!" the weak Bason gliding in the air chasing after his master as Ren ran, running as fast as his slashed legs could carry him.


End file.
